Talk:Stanley Shunpike
Stan under the influence of the Imperius Curse? Stan Shunpike was not a Death Eater, so he was under the Imperius curse. In the first Chapter of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, The Dark Lord ascending, Stan is not present at Malfoy Manor when the discussing of capturing Harry Potter is informed. He did not know of the Death Eaters plans, he must of been Imperiused for information on the passengers of the Knight Bus, and then Imperiused to fly and chase Harry Potter. He was probably not Imperiused by Severus Snape, who around the time was Confunding Mundungus Fletcher to propose The Order of the Phoenix use Polyjuice Potion for Identical Potters and broomsticks to confuse the Death Eaters. On the night of the chase Stan yelled, "That's him, it's the real one" , beacause The Real Harry Potter had used the E''xpelliarmus spell , his signature move, (which Snape had informed them) , giving away his identity. So, yes, I believe and argue that Stan Shunpike was indeed under the Imperius curse. Yet, does the Imperius curse make the Imperiused be able to speak of their own will on what their supposed to do or not. The question is still questioned. -''Newt Scamander. Griflytheruffleplaw (talk) 05:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Name? Where does it say Stan's name is Stanley? :In a Daily Prophet article that is quoted in Half-Blood Price, Chapter 11: "Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Patronus So, in LEGO Harry Potter (or at least the handheld version), Stan can produce a Patronus like most of the other adult wizards. As we know, Death Eaters (other than Snape) cannot produce a Patronus; however, it's also pretty clear that Stan was only working for them as an Imperiused wizard. Can it be considered canon that he can produce a Patronus, or should we include him in the "no Patrnouses for DEs"? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Death Eaters controlled lots of people with the Imperius Curse and some of them surely must have been able to produce a Patronus. I say the Patronus is canon. ProfessorTofty 06:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Stan at Hogwarts If Stan was in the same year as Marcus Flint, he would have been at Hogwart's with Harry during Sorcerer's Stone and Chamber of Secrets (if we go by the original book text that Flint was a 6th year in Sorcerer's Stone). How would he not know who Harry was when he got on the Knight Bus? :I'm agree, even if it's unknown if he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being an english wizard he presumably did went to the school, and as he was 21 years old during the 6th book events, it's suppose that he was 18 during the 3rd book (summer of 1993) and supposed to was at the school during the year before (Chamber of Secrets) and before. Silver ('Discusión)''' 21:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC). ::Well, even assuming Stan ''was at Hogwarts, yes he would have been there in Flint's time, but what are the odds that he'd pay any attention to Harry in the latter's second year, or that Harry would be recognizable by the end of the summer? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Stan's precog Can someone explain this line to me? "'Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it ..." Prisoner of Azkaban, P. 40 How did he know Harry had traveled via the Knight Bus, when Harry had just gotten on as 'Neville Longbottom'? He spoke as if from the future looking back to the past, which is a bit weird... 02:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :The context of this line is not sometime Stan actually said, but rather Harry imagining what Stan might tell future passengers on the Knight Bus after Harry was caught and convicted by the Ministry (as Harry was, at the time, convinced would eventually happen). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Exactly. Right before all that, it says "He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time." and then it follows up with the lines you quoted. Harry is imagining the worst, as he has a tendency to sometimes. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Holy---! I've read the series maybe 7, 8 times over, and I have never noticed that. Thanks...man. Even now, after all these years, I will notice (or will be directed to notice) something I have never seen before. 19:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Months? I haven't listened to the audio book in a time, but do we know in which month Stan's arrest was reported in the Prophet? Based on this, we could make clear between which months he had to be born.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :I need someone to double-check this (User:Kates39 perhaps as she has the ebooks), but the info is from . :"Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home . . .’ ”" ... :"Now Harry came to think of it, he had not seen Dumbledore since their private lesson a week ago." :Which in we know is on Saturday only a week into school - "“Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down,” said Dumbledore, smiling. “I hope you’ve had an enjoyable first week back at school?”" :As they are doing Quidditch tryouts, it's the next Saturday, so it has to be on Friday, two weeks into September that Stan is arrested. I'll see if the days are spelled out to say for sure when 1 Sep is then we could figure out the exact day for Stan's arrest, Quidditch tryouts, Hannah being notified of her mother's death ("the day before"), etc... I'm going to ping Kates39 and see if she can help. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:47, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :: Hi. I had a look and I would say 1 Sep is definitely Sunday. The 2 Sep, being Monday, is the entirety of chapter 9. Then chapter 10 begins with "For the rest of the week's Potions lessons", so that would be Tuesday to Friday. Then it is the Saturday when Harry had a lesson with Dumbledore. It has to be the 7 Sep. Chapter 11 is another week, because then it is "the following Saturday at breakfast". It has to be 14 Sep and therefore, the second week in September. That is the day they have Quidditch tryouts and find out Shunpike, aged 21, was "taken into custody late last night". Shunpike had to be born on or before 13 Sep 1975, as the year is 1996. :: However, if he was born after 1 Sep 1975, he would be in the same year as Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley but he is never mentioned by them. He was already working on the Knight Bus when they returned for their final year, which was Harry's third year. If he was born between 14 Sep 1974 and 31 Aug 1975, he would have attended Hogwarts in the year above them, graduated in 1993 and started working on the Knight Bus that summer. He would be 21 by the time he was arrested, which was reported a day later on 14 Sep 1996. Thoughts? -- Kates39 (talk) 21:02, April 7, 2017 (UTC) He could have left school earlier like Fred and George (some jobs, like for example Muggle Liason, only require OWLS) or he could be in the year above Percy and Oliver. It is also possible that he was home-schooled. Hogwarts attendance was not required except 1997 - 1998--Rodolphus (talk) 21:11, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :: I just re-read the last part and then thought about that! Forget about that last part, I was theorising :) He was 21 by 14 Sep 1996, judging by date evidence in HBP. He was born on or before 13 Sep 1975. If he was born on 14 Sep 1974, he would be 22 on the day of the report so 15 Sep 1974 to 13 Sep 1975? -- Kates39 (talk) 21:19, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::This seems to fit. As I mentioned to Kates39, the old HP Lexicon HBP Calendar uses the actual calendar for the dates and the days of the weeks actually line up well (unlike most previous years). As such they have Friday 13 September for Stan's arrest and the death of Hannah's mother, as well as Saturday 14 September for Quidditch tryouts, 1st Slug Club dinner, Harry's detention, etc, We have these on the calendar but lacking citation so I'll try to work up a ref that connects the dates to the text and can be used for these events. Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC)